


Gushing

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [63]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: While you're on your honeymoon, Izzy starts gushing over you.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Gushing

You've just gotten married to Izzy two days ago and now you're on your honeymoon. Sitting at the beach, you look through the photo album Duff made for you. It was full of pictures of you and your husband throughout your relationship along with notes of when the photo was taken and it brought back a lot of memories.

"Honestly, I never thought you'd get married," you admit quietly. "Especially to me."

"Me neither," Izzy says, wrapping his arm around you. "But you made me change my mind. The first time I saw you, I just thought 'wow you're the person I want to share the rest of my life with.' You're so different from the other people I've been with. You're amazing and you always make me happy, no matter the circumstances."

You lift your head, staring into his eyes while he's talking.

He chuckles as he continues. "I know I'm gushing now, but you're the only one I can really open up to. I've never been as comfortable talking to anybody about my feelings as when I'm with you. I love you so much and I'm so happy I got to marry you."

You shift and sit on his lap, playing with his hair as you kiss him. "I love you too, darling."


End file.
